


To Love The Rickest

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: All of the bad laungue, F/M, Jerry's a little bitch, Probably sex down the road, Rick has a girl, she's kind of a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Azariah has been a friend and an occasional lover to Rick C-137 for years. She even convinced him to go back to his family with an agreement that she could be his well kept secret, but what happens after a solo adventure goes wrong and she is brought into the families spotlight.





	To Love The Rickest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that this isn't the greatest but I really wanted to write it so we will see how this plays out.

“Wh-what are you doing Rick?” Morty asked poking his head into the garage. Rick was sitting on his stool fiddling with one science project or another. Morty waited for a moment but after not getting a response he spoke up again. “You're missing dinner.” Morty walked into the Garage making his way over to his grandfather trying to get a good look at what Rick was fiddling with. 

 

Rick sighed with irritation and looked over at Morty. “I'm waiting for something MorURRP Morty.” He said swirling around to look at Morty. “It was supposed to be here three hours ago Morty.” He took Morty's shoulders and shook them as if to emphasize his point. 

 

“Jeez Rick usually you-you don't wait for something this long.” Morty stepped back trying to keep Rick from shaking him again. “Are you going to go after whatever it is Rick?” He asked looking at the device on the table Rick had been fiddling with. He wondered if it had anything to do with finding whatever was apparently lost.

 

“One more hour Morty. I'll give it one more…” Rick never got to finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a loud crash and Jerry screaming. Rick took off towards the dining room knocking the stool that had been underneath him onto the ground with a metal clang. Morty wasn't far behind him. 

 

The scene that they arrived to was chaos. One of Rick's green portals was open halfway up the stairs and a woman was beating another Rick with a pipe. “Back off!” The woman yelled as she swung the pipe again this time connecting with his head causing him to drop and tumble down the stairs twitching as he died.

 

The woman grabbed the portal gun off the stairs closed down the portal and looked straight at the living Rick. “I am never doing that again.” She spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at him with an intensity that caused Morty to step back a few paces. 

She was beautiful, even Morty could see that. Her eyes were a piercing crystal blue that damn near shimmered. Her hair was a dark red with purple tints that went down mid back despite one side of her head being shaved while the other was fixed up with braids making her look like a viking. She was short just an inch or so over 5 foot but she looked like a warrior as she glared down at Rick from the stair case.

“Yeah it looks like things got a URRP little out of hand.” Rick responded pulling out his flask and taking a long drink from it. 

 

POV (Azariah) a while earlier

 

This was not going to plan at all. Of course nothing usually did when a Rick was involved. It was supposed to be a quick in and out. Go in get the formula hijack a portal gun and disappear. It was a fairly simplistic plan. It wasn't the first time she had stolen from a lesser Rick. Hell she had stolen from the council itself once or twice because no one expected her to be a thief she was just an Azariah. This time however the moment she was spotted by a Rick it became so much more complicated.

 

Being a Rick it didn't take him long to figure out what she was doing and tried to kill her. Of course it was chaos. She damn near busted out laughing in the middle of the gun fight as she thought about the fact that she had had to beg her own Rick for a gun for this little mission of hers. 

 

Her mind was brought back to the forefront of her situation as a beam barely missed her skull causing her heart to leap Into her throat. She hated fighting Rick's it was irritating more than anything. She popped off a few shots in his direction and looked around. Thankfully her Rick had sent her at least prepared enough to know exactly what she had been looking for and caught sight of the folder she had been sent for. She looked back at the Rick she was fighting and took a deep breath. If she was going to get out alive this time she needed to hit him. 

 

She took aim and fired managing to hit him square in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun. She acted fast tumbling over to the file she needed stuffing it in the small of her back and picking up a pipe near by her on the ground then she rushed him. She needed the portal gun. Now that she had been caught the only way to get it was by taking it from a Rick. She barreled towards him not giving him even a moment to come up with a plan and tackled him to the ground. She used the curved pipe as a stranglehold as she fumbled for his portal gun leaving him between choosing to protect his neck or his gun. Thankfully for Azariah he choose his neck and she managed to swipe the gun and roll away. She knew where she needed to go but she also knew she didn't have enough time to be as precise as her Rick liked. 

 

She clicked her tounge irritability, pointed and shot opening up a portal. Luckily she knew exactly how to work the damn thing and It was well past time to make her escape but it seemed that this Rick wasn't going to let her get away easily he tackled her and they both came stumbling through the portal and onto a flight of stairs. Azariah cursed and gripped the pipe in her hand tighter and swung hitting him in the side. She almost smiled feeling the ribs crack as her pipe connected with the Rick. She could hear a scream in the background but the adrenaline pumping blood through her ears made it low priority. Enraged the Rick reached up to grab her head in a attempt to smash it into the wall and she took a step back forcing him to just barely miss. “Back off!” She yelled swinging her pipe with as much force as she could muster and managed to dent in his skull causing him to collapse and roll dead down the stairs.

 

Breathing heavily she took a quick look at her surroundings making sure she was where she needed to be then picked up the portal gun she had dropped on the stairs. She looked down the stairs at Rick, her Rick, the dumbass that had sent her off on this stupid mission and gritted her teeth. “I am never doing that again.” She spoke her light british accent coming through despite her breathlessness. And she could have sworn she saw him smile at her.


End file.
